


12 Days of Yuri on Ice

by BriarFire (SnowfireFox)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kawaii all around, M/M, Maybe some OOC-ness, New at tagging so forgive kouhai/senpai, Ready for some Yurio crack?, The triplets are pretty fun lol, Victor is VERY cranky when woken, Victor's secrets...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfireFox/pseuds/BriarFire
Summary: Victor (or Yuuri) presents their significant other gifts for the 12 Days of Christmas (even though Victor has never celebrated it before, but if Yuuri wants too... then of course he will!)[Permanent or Long-going Hiatus]





	1. First day of Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Only chapter 12 is mature, while 8 is only kind-of. Otherwise, Teen and up.  
> (Victor) symbolizes that its a gift to Yuuri, from Victor. (Yuuri) is a gift to Victor, from Yuuri.
> 
> I apologize for any OOC-ness, if there is any. And I do not own these lovely characters. Just the plot of the stories.
> 
> Btw, I have no idea how this could take place in the canon universe, with the GPF and all. Just take it as a fun Christmas fanfic?

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Victor)_

  
"Yuuri~!!!" Came a jubilant voice from the hallway. Yuuri groaned and snatched the nearest pillow to throw over his head to block the noise.

"Yuuri!" A cheerful knock on the door.

The twenty-four year-old was simply not in the mood to do this today. "Victor, go back to sleep right now! I don't want visitors this morning!" He huffed angrily though the pillow.

A pause. "Yuuri, it's nearly three in the afternoon. Two-fifty-four, to be exact. And besides," If Victor was in the room right now, the younger skater would've hurled the heaviest object within his reach at wherever his voice was coming from. "I have a present for you~!"

That was it. " _Victor! It's not even Christmas yet, for one. Two, I'm trying to sleep i-_ " Yuuri did not notice the door was swung open in the middle of his yelling, and here he was. Victor, standing less than a meter from him with what had to be the biggest stuffed animal poodle he had ever seen in his life. The older man shoved it into his personal-bubble with a big grin, the cute doggie face bouncing around as he shook it.

"Isn't it so _kawaii_?! A stuffed animal Makkachin!" The giant thing nearly crushed the life out of Yuuri as Victor dropped it on the bed.

"Victor. What the hell is this?!" Yuuri's left eye twitched at the smug grin upon Victor's face.

"Your gift! Isn't he cute?" Yuuri growled at that response.

"You are very lucky that I love you, or you would have a huge bruise by now." He mumbled, hiding under the Makkachin. Now, of course, he was joking. How could he not be joking after being given such a cute, but overly large, gift?

If only Yuuri could see the sly grin on his boyfriend's face. "Ahh~ you know that I like it when you do that to me." Yuuri shot up, eyebrows raised, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Face-planting again into his pillow, he mumbled, "Of course you do. Now shut up and let me sleep."

 

... _one Makkachin stuffed animal_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just post this chapter for now. The next 11 "days" should be up either sometime tomorrow (on the Eve) or sometime the day after (on the Day). Otherwise, they'll be done as soon as I can.
> 
> I look forward to your comments! (Both positive and negative!) <3


	2. Second day of Christmas...

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Victor)_

  
The next day, Yuuri grudgingly got out of bed to skate on the rink before noon. As far as he knew, he was alone at Ice Castle, which served to calm his nerves. It was a peaceful day, perfect for skating alone to practice, until he heard a familiar voice echo off the walls of the cavernous room.

"Yuuri! I have another gift for you~!"

"Damnit, I don't need any more giant stuffed animals!" Complained Yuuri, as he was tying his skates. As of now, that huge Makkachin lie in the corner of his room, among the one Victor poster Yuuri kept on the wall. Real Makkachin was currently sleeping right next to the stuffed animal version of him.

"Aww~ I thought you liked him Yuuri-chan!" Victor whimpered, "But it's not another one~"

Yuuri glanced up to see if that was true, and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor because of what he was now staring at.

A pair of the most expensive and elegant skates money could buy, hung in front of his face, a genuinely smiling Victor behind them. He sat there, gaping for what seemed like hours, but eventually snapped out of it. "For me?" Yuuri squeaked out in near disbelief.

"Yes. You like them? I hope you-" Came the reply, but before the last syllable was out of the older's mouth, Yuuri pulled him into a hug and kissed his nose.

"I love them, Victor, and you too." Victor had the most large grin on his face after the words left Yuuri.

Waggling his eyebrows, Victor asked, "Wanna try them out now?" Yuuri could only nod eagerly and he began messily unlacing his own. "Race ya!" Victor stuck out his tongue before whipping out his own famous, specifically made, one-of-a-kind skates and began to tug them on.

Grinning competitively, Yuuri fumbled with his new skates in a race to see who is the fastest at putting them on. So much for practice today. No way was Yuuri going to let him win.

 

  
... _two new skating blades and a Makkachin stuffed animal!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Didn't realize that these first few chapters would show up so short on Ao3. Later chapters will be a bit longer, since there's more to cover.


	3. Third day of Christmas...

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Victor)_

  
Yuuri woke to the smell of a delicious something wafting from the kitchen. Floating towards the divine scent, Yuuri stumbled into Victor _cooking in the kitchen_. As he stared, mouth agape, at the beautiful figure dancing around the place, he didn't realize that Victor knew he was there.

"Morning sweetheart. I have your favorite dish going. It'll be done in a minute~!" The silvernette snatched a bowl, no, three, from the cupboard and shuffled back over to the counter where he was working. Victor seemed to be dancing to the music coming from his earbuds.

"Hmph," growled a voice from behind him, "' _sweetheart_ '? Can you get any more lame than that, stupid Victor?" Yuuri flinched and turned around to see Yurio leaning against the wall not far from him.

"When did you get here?!" He exclaimed.

Yurio huffed. "Last night. Late, maybe close to twelve." The blonde cut the twenty-four year-old off before he could ask. "Victor invited me. For 'Christmas fun' and all that present shit he goes on about with dreamy eyes. First, I told him to shove it up his ass because I won't go, but he promised me a gift of my own if I did, and, even then, I was reluctant. But he said it would be unique, so I came here in the end. I hope he's happy, because I'm grumpy and feel like shit in a sewer." Arms folded in a scowl, Yurio gave him a hard glare, but said nothing more.

"They're ready~!!!" Hummed Victor a few awkward minutes later. He lay out three katsudon bowls, one for each of them.

"They look pretty good." Muttered Yuuri before snatching a bowl and taking some with his chopsticks. Instantly regretting that, Yuuri turned a horrible shade of green. Victor's face fell as he scrambled for a trash bin.

After that incident, Yuuri was there on the couch next to real Makkachin, feeling sick now. Victor rubbed the back of his own neck with his right hand, mumbling, "Yakov always told me I could never be a cook..." Whereas Yurio was nearly laughing his face off.

"Maybe," Yurio said between heavy breaths, "it was worth coming out here just to see that."

Victor was scolding Yurio, just as the rest of the family began to wake up after the uproar Yurio caused with his laugh. All Yuuri could think was that this was going to be a pretty interesting Christmas this year, despite having lost what was left of last night's supper in the process.

 

  
... _three pork cutlet bowls, two new skating blades, and a Makkachin stuffed animal!_


	4. Fourth day of Christmas...

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Victor)_

  
On the afternoon of the day after the katsudon incident, Yuuri was just about to head downstairs for his skates and head to the rink when he heard Victor call out. "Yurio! Yuuri! Please come down here!"

Mentally preparing himself for whatever atrocity Victor was able to conjure from the depths of his insane imagination, Yuuri hesitantly began descending the stairs and walking down the small hallway. Only to be hugged for the most split-second before it was gone, and for Victor to be standing in the main room along with the rest of his family and friends, who gave him varying looks of stifling laughter and total hysterics. Minako was one of the hysterical ones, along with Pichit - who seemed to come out of nowhere - as well as the triplets, and Yuuko. The more restrained ones consisted of his parents and Nishigori.

Now that Yuuri really looked, he noticed that both Victor and Makkachin had little Neko ears upon their heads. Victor's was as close to silver as could be, and Makkachin's was a color to exactly match his fur. How did Victor manage to always get perfect Makkachin items!? He didn't know, but he took one guess as to why they were laughing.

"Ha ha ha, Victor. What color are my ears?" Yuuri asked sarcastically before snatching them off his head to find the most beautiful fluffy black ones. Nuzzling them before placing them back on his head with a smile, he asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

Victor grinned and moved closer. "Yurio likes to either be 'fashionably late' or to piss everyone off by being purposefully late, unless it's an emergency." Glancing up, he shushed everyone around, who immediately became quiet, and tip-toed around a corner.

"What the hell is it baka?! I'm in the middle of-" Came Yurio's voice before it was cut off. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood a very dumbstruck Yurio with the most glittery pair of cat ears in existence.

Bright pink, huge fluffy things that had so much glitter on them, you'd ask if it was _made_ of the stuff, adorned the blonde's head. Now everyone was in hysterics, including the prankster himself, Victor.

Once Victor could stop laughing for ten seconds, he said, "Surprise and Merry Christmas! Are you happy with your very _unique_ gift?" Before squirming on the ground again in laughter. "If you were going to ask," Victor said as he regained composure, "It was made by a group of the 'Yuri Angels' whom I asked to make a unique set of Neko ears for you that I would deliver." More laughter came from someone behind Yuuri. "Here's the credit sheet the girls made so you can call them. Each one of their numbers' are on here." Victor tossed Yurio a piece of paper with about fifty numbers and names on it.

Yurio's eye twitched as he clutched at the paper. Everyone stopped laughing instantly, holding their breath. "Victor you piece of shit. You will _pay_!"

That's how Victor ended up being chased around the house by a fuming Yurio, and how Yuuri and the rest of the assembled, watched with an actually _good_ katsudon bowl each.

In the end, Makkachin was Victor's downfall, allowing Yurio to catch up to the surprisingly fast twenty-seven year-old by jumping on the older man. Yuuri and the rest actually had to drag Yurio away from Victor before things escalated to past the already-made extreme.

 

  
... _four pairs of Neko ears, three pork cutlet bowls, two new skating blades, and a Makkachin stuffed animal!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely readers for comments, bookmarks, and Kudos (and whatever else I dont know you can do in Ao3 to support a writer) thus far! Your continued support is helpful when it comes to my motivation to write! <3
> 
> Sadly, it seems that the chapter posting will continue on into tomorrow. (Since there's just no way to finish the last five in the next few hours before I'm too tired to think AND proofread them about three times each AND upload them). 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! <3


	5. Fifth day of Christmas...

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Yuuri)_

  
Yuuri called Victor to Ice Castle early in the morning, all on the idea that he will try to repay Victor for all that he's been given thus far. He hopes that this will be progress towards that goal.

It was set up perfectly. There was nearly no way to ruin the plan, as long as Victor didn't show up within the next two min-

"Yuuri! Did you call for me~?" The world hates him, honestly, truly hates him. This was just great... Oh well. Scrap the plans. Let's just freestyle.

"Hey, Victor." The Champion skater looked his way and a smile blossomed on his face when their eyes met.

"So, what are we-"

Yurri interrupted with, "Ssshh! Now get your skates on." Victor looked like he was about to argue, but obeyed instead.

As Victor was putting on his skates, Yuuri saw Lutz turn the corner looking for him, and Yurri frantically waved her off before Victor saw. She scrambled backwards and disappeared.

According to his watch, the both of them had thirty seconds before the plan commenced. And even though Victor lost the skate-tying competition a few days ago, he was still faster than the speed he was going now. Yuuri almost felt like whizzing through it for him, since Yuuri already had his skates on. Time was ticking.

 

 _Meanwhile_...

 

"Axel! Loop! Mom! Dad! Victor is already here! We have to be ready in about thirty seconds!" Lutz huffed as she skidded to a stop.

"Grr, that Nikiforov couldn't have waited another two minutes!?" Nishigori boomed. "I'll just get him after. Yuuko! You ready?"

"Yes!" Came a voice from behind. "All is ready! Let's make this fun for them!" She said happily.

The triplets watched with glee as Yuuri lead his betrothed onto the ice.

 

_About fifteen seconds earlier..._

 

In the end, Yuuri did help Victor lace his skates, since he was so damn slow all of a sudden. Victor said nothing, but Yuuri could tell he was thinking about the reason as to why he was so insisting.

Taking Victor's glove-covered hand in his own, Yuuri lead his fiancé onto the ice. Yuuri's stomach was squirming with happy butterflies. He hoped dearly that this would work, even with the unexpected time-cut. Suddenly, Stay Close to Me, the song Victor danced to in the GPF last year broke the silence of the rink. Victor's eyes widened slightly as Yuuri gripped his hand tighter.

"Will you dance with me?" Victor smiled a sweet smile just for Yuuri as he accepted his dance proposal.

After that, they danced to four more songs from Victor's past performances. Yuuri could say it was one of the best afternoons he spent with Victor these past few days.

Once the last song came to an end, they heard a loud round-of-applause from the audience seats, where Yuuko, Nishigori, Axel, Lutz, and Loop all stood, clapping like there was no tomorrow.

"That was amazing Yuuri!"

"So cool!"

"Great job!" Came the cheers of their small crowd. Victor would've smiled and taken their applause gratefully, had he not been stopped by chaste lips crashing into his own.

He no longer heard the applause, and, now, the gasps. All that mattered was Yuuri.

 

  
... _five couple skates, four pairs of Neko ears, three pork cutlet bowls, two new skating blades, and a Makkachin stuffed animal!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED EPISODE 12!!!  
> Btw, I actually made this chapter a day or so before episode 12 came out and obviously didn't realize that the couple actually DO a couple skate to this song in the end. What a great coincidence! xD
> 
> HAPPY B-DAY VICTOR! <3 Luv you, baby.


	6. Sixth day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possibly OOC Victor. XD

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Yuuri)_

 

  
Number one on the agenda was to wake a sleeping Victor.

Two on the agenda was to avoid the storm that comes after waking a certain sleepy older skater.

Three, get him to the main room without loosing any body parts.

Four... keep him awake long enough to do what Yuuri planned.

After the couple skate yesterday with Victor, Yuuri's heart had soared above the clouds. The older Russian was still such a beautiful, graceful skater. So, so beautiful. So, so _his_. There was just no avoiding that lovely kiss at the end.

Straightening as he made his way into the dark banquet-hall that served as Victor's room, Yuuri braced himself for a cranky outburst. There he was, sleeping like a kitten. It was so _cute_!

But now he had to wake the devil, disguised as a deceptively cute being that was helpless and adorable. And cute. Did he already think cute?

Deciding that the best way to wake his fiancé would be to throw something at the other man - as he did not want to be near him when he was awoken from sleep - Yuuri took the nearest item he could find, and lightly tossed it at the Russian. He regretted it, just like he did after eating that katsudon.

Victor woke with a hiss and scrambled about in the darkness, looking for the damned soul who dared to wake him. Yuuri nearly shot out of the room, but tried to reason with his half-conscious lover.

"V-Victor. It's just Yuuri." He whispered.

"Yuuri? You know not to wake me. I should claw you." Victor murmured from someplace. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"B-But I think you'll like it..." Yuuri protested.

  
Silence.

  
"What would I like?" A voice then purred in his ear. The younger nearly jumped in fright. Why did Victor like his room to be so dark?! To scare intruders?! If that's the case, it sure as hell is working!

"I just wanted to k-know if you could come with me out to the m-main room. I still think you will like it."

  
More silence.

  
"Fine. For you." Muttered Victor, who opened the door. Yuuri raced outside the room, thankful for the light, even though dim, it was better than the pure darkness of Victor's room. Although, considering everything, that wake-up did not go even close to as horribly as Yuuri imagined in his mind. He briefly wondered how in the world they would share a room when/if they get married. And hoped it was a "when", not an "if". Then blushed slightly at the direction his thoughts were going.

Yuuri jumped with a start at a new voice who disrupted his daydreams (night-dreams?). "So you managed to wake him without getting your ears torn off?"

"Yeah I-" He tried to reply to the blonde.

"So," Victor interrupted, "what the hell did you wake me up for? It'd better be good." Yuuri shuffled nervously, not even trying to pick up where he left off, while leading them to the main room where his entire family, Pichit, Makkachin, Minako, and the Nishigori's all sat in front of the TV. "What is this?"

"We're watching the latest episodes that we missed of this show we all like. I wanted you to join us." The younger man flinched, ready for an outburst.

"Damnit Yuuri-" Victor was shushed by Yuuko and Takeshi, likely because their young daughters were sitting not a meter from Victor and could hear it all. Victor restarted, "Seriously Yuuri? What is this show even about? You know I need my beauty rest or I get crabby."

"Psh, too late for that. You already look and sound like an old geezer, stupid." Quipped Yuri, who somehow managed to get around the crowd of people so he was sitting nearest the TV. Everyone ignored him. They were mostly used to it. This pissed the blonde Russian off, and he silently fumed.

"Just a funny LGBT comedy. You just need to watch it. The episodes have no particular order, so it barely matters that you're jumping in where we are now. I think you'll find the references funny, specifically because you're gay," Yuuri flushed when he simply stated that aloud, "or bi or pansexual. I haven't figured it out yet." Victor smirked with a chuckle. "They like to make fun of stereotypes that heterosexual people make up, but try to keep it close to what real LGBT relationships are like. The characters face challenges only LGBT people would get and-" Yuuri was cut off once again.

"Cut to the chase, piggy. Essentially, it's funny as hell, and Yuuri wanted you to get the chance to watch it. So either you get your ass down here and watch, or go back to your dark cave and moan about sleep deprivation and what it 'does to your skin'." Yuri purposefully tried to make his voice sound like Victor's whining at the end. Most chuckled, some sighed. Even Takeshi nor Yuuko tried to stop his onslaught of swears, only because of the unspoken knowing that everyone got used to: Yuri will swear. No use trying to stop it anymore than they already had.

Victor stayed and cuddled next to Yuuri (much to Yuuri's embarrassment), which followed with Yurio whining, "Gross! Are you gonna kiss and lick each other's faces next?!" Victor scolded him, meaning that Yurio was left to pout in the corner. Again.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and got to watching the show, which, Victor had to admit, was pretty funny. Especially the jokes that would go over a kid's head, which all the adults would laugh to, and leave the triplets in confusion. Victor hardly understood how Takeshi could let his daughters watch, but didn't say anything.

Yuri laughed at even the mature jokes. Yuuri nor Victor were surprised he knew the references. They only got through six episodes before everyone was too tired and laugh-happy to go on.

Overall, the night went well, full of laughter, jokes, popcorn, pocky, a katsudon bowl, and LGBT hilariousness. Even though they all slept until at least eleven the next day.

Victor fell asleep to the sound of Yuuri's light snores. Yurio was kept awake by Pichit's foot which was whacking his face every minute or two, since the Thailand skater seemed to be having a dream. And Makkachin nearly flattened the triplets as he lie down for bed.

Mari - Yuuri's elder sister - thought that this was pretty cute. Then settled for bed next to the wall.

Soon after, everyone was off to the dreamland.

 

  
... _six late night binge-watchings, five couple skates, four pairs of Neko ears, three pork cutlet bowls, two new skating blades, and a Makkachin stuffed animal!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, if you were thinking Pichit would cut in. He will get some more screen-time (page-time?) in a future chapter!
> 
> Btw, the LGBT show isn't real (unless there's a show like that I don't know about). I made it up, otherwise.
> 
> As for this late update, blame my lack of inspiration. When it comes to me, the novelty of writing a story is something great and creative but as short as the time it takes you to read "the rest of this sentence". It sucks, and really doesn't help when I have to write reports or anything... :'(   
> I should really just stick to one-shots, two-shots, three-shots..? I have no idea if I'll make it through the rest of the 6 chapters of this story.


	7. Seventh day of Christmas...

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... (Yuuri)_

 

Yuuri had another pretty good plan of how to make up for Victor's previous gifts, despite the man himself saying that it was all made up already. But he was feeling a little cheeky right now... And he couldn't resist.

Sneaking up on the silvernette lying quietly on the couch where they fell asleep the previous night - or should he say early, early morning? - Yuuri launched himself, arms wide, at the unsuspecting Victor from behind and nearly chocked the life out of the older man with the largest bear-hug he could give.

"YURRI! What was that for!? I nearly died!" Victor made that funny anime cry-face, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. The older pouted, "You have to make up for that, my katsudon."

To compensate for Victor's fright, Yuuri was forced to suffer through an hour of Victor cuddling and petting him, (while being laughed at by Russian Yuri) and was made to wear the black, fluffy Neko ears gifted to him a few days before. At least Yuuri had gotten some cuddles and hugs of his own in...

Just as they were sitting down for supper, Yuuri was able to steal a hug from Victor, much to the look of play-disgust on Yurio's face. Pichit, however, was beaming and almost took several photos with his phone to likely post online before Yuuri managed to snatch it out of his friend's hands.

The next incident was a kiss/hug combo preformed in the middle of the meal, since Victor appeared to be a bit too drunk, wanting a kiss and hug from Yuuri. This time, sneaky-devil Pichit was able to get one photo in, but no one could catch him in time to delete it.

Once Victor was thoroughly drunk and insisting upon it, everyone in the household shared a group cuddle in the main room. Yurio was in the dead-center of the cuddle-circle, much to his distress and other's laughter. Someone managed to slip onto Yurio's head, his pink sparkly Neko ears in the process (Yuuri's guess was that Victor did it).

The last was the nicest, and it was done after going to bed. Victor knocked on his door, asking to sleep with him like usual, and they ended up in a cuddle-hug-kiss session on the bed. 

 

The next day, Pichit showed them how many views and likes his picture of the skating pair had gotten, much to Yuuri's embarrassment, it was over a few thousand. And when Yuri snatched the phone to look at the picture, despite the angered glares thrown at him from Pichit, he began laughing like a maniac then showed a few of the comments he was reading.

Then lets just say that Minako, Pichit, and Yuri had a blast scrolling through the comments, at Victor and Yuuri's expense. As well as the expense of everyone's eardrums.

 

... _seven hugs and cuddles, six late night binge-watchings, five couple skates, four pairs of Neko ears, three pork cutlet bowls, two new skating blades, and a Makkachin stuffed animal!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for about the slowest update ever. Forgive me senpai's/kouhai's. >^-^<
> 
> Obviously updates are irregular. I kinda want to actually finish it by this Chistmas at least, but who knows?
> 
> Time is elusive.


End file.
